peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa's Apple Juice
I haven't written a cracktastic article in a long time. I hope its crazier than other ones. Transcript Intro is locked in fhe torture dungeon watching Peppa Pig Hulk Finger Family Elsa & Spider Fox Family IRL Peppa: Make it stop. Max Headroom: I will expose you to SR chemicals. Peppa: What? room floods with green ooze Peppa: I can't swim. *accidentally drinks SR juice* room drains Max Headroom: Do you want apple juice? I drank all of it with only a drop left. anger intensifies Peppa: YOU DON'T LIKE ME WHEN I'M THIRSTY! Max Headroom: Oh sh*t, I drank the last sip. eyes turn green Max Headroom: Uh-oh gotta go! transforms into The Incredible Hulk Pig Hulk: PEPPA SMASH! THIS ISN'T PEPPAPEDIA ANYMORE! ME MISS THE OLD PEPPA PEDIA WHERE THE CRACKTASTIC HAPPENS! Hulk destroys the torture dungeon George: Peppa? I haven't seen you in a year. Pig Hulk: I MISS YOU. George: Holy s**t, you're f**king huge. Pig Hulk: Me here to save Peppa Fanon and revive the Cracktastic phase. Its Very Cracktastic Here Pig Hulk: I WANT TO TALK PROPER WITH WITCHCRAFT! George: Nooo! Our grammar. grammar of Pig Hulk and George change. pig hulk: this is nut propure grammer george: at lest wii have apple juce Writer: off-screen What the f**k are you guys doing? Poor grammar does not make this article cracktastic. It's how weird the article is. pig hulk: oh george: peppa, we gotta GET CRACKTASTIC BACK! pig hulk: AND THAT APPLE JUS THAT FUELS ISALLY! george: we should go to- pig hulk: HELL! we should go to HELL george: WTF hand pops out from the ground and drags George to hell pig hulk: goerge! hand grabs Pig Hulk and drags her to hell george: pepa? Hell pepa: I'm not the Hulk anymore. *opens eyes realizing she's watching YouTibe Kids* george: were in hell Freddy Krueger: I'll stalk you in hell, b**ch! pepa: WELCOM TO MY NIGHTMARE! Freddy Krueger: Fine, but I'll let you go under ONE condition, I escape Hell with you to be with my slasher film mates. pepa: ok frees Peppa and George from their cell Satan: Not so fast, Juan. pepa: WHO'S JUAN! "turns into the Pig Hulk* Satan: Oh s**t! pig hulk: PIG HULK SMASH! *jumps on saytin making a really cool explosion which teleports them to the regular world* the normal world Freddy Krueger: Bye. *gets sucked into a vacuum cleaner* pig hulk: I FORGOT MY APPLE JUICE! goerge: OHMYGOD! apple juice monster eats George pig hulk: NO GOERGE! *casts a grammar spell which affects any one currently in this universe* apple jucie monster: ha ha!i ate goerge and he tasted like S**T! pig hulk: NO! *punches apple juice monster making a cool explosion* apple juice monster: OHMYGOD! *dies* apple juice monster falls into pig hulk's mouth pig hulk: yum! *eats apple juice monster* Writer: off-screen Apple juice isn't a food, it's a drink. pig hulk: oh, okay. The Multiverse and morty are in their cruiser rick: morti? pig hulk: morti is dead! *kicks rick off the cruiser* morti: f**k! *falls to his death* hulk turns back to normal pepa: at least i can save goerge cruiser turns into a blue ice cooler with the text bech breeze pepa: s**t! cruiser falls into the atlantic ocean peppa: wtf? what is happening to the titanic? titanic reconstructs and looks like its former self pepper: at leas- *the cooler starts leaking and pepa freezes* cooler teleports to PU2025 momy pock: theres da cooleer. now tim to put an alarm when she unfrozen. years later pepper: *wakes up* wtf? alarm goes off pepper: da fun? teleports to a helicopter paper: i dont get why my name changes constantly, i was peppa, pepa, pepper and then paper sucia: helo pepa pepa: mummy! sucia: i own you and the finger family pepa: why grammar turns back to normal Sucia: You see, I locked you in a room before killing all of yur relatives except Granny and Grandpa Pig, they passed away years prior. Peppa: No. YOU MONSTER! *turns into the Hulk* Sucia: Guards, dart Pig Hulk over here and lock her in cell #666. guards shoot the dart at Pig Hulk and lock her in that cell Sucia: She will be back to normal. Skins Pig Hulk: Me like Teddy. Suzy Sheep: Hello. Pig Hulk: Hai. Suzy: So do yo- gets skinned revealing a cow under her Unnamed cow: My name's Laqeqeqeaqealefanda. You can just call me LaFanda. Pig Hulk: Me like you. LaFanda: I like you too. Sucia: LaFanda has been reborn we cloned Suzy actually and skinned her. It's a Peppish government technique. Pig Hulk: Rick-Hulk. Sucia: Yes, he was apart of the Skins program. Pig Hulk: Reborn? Sucia: He skinned himself before being reborn. Mysterious man: off-screen Not so fast. My name's Frank Reynard or The Man Formerly Known As Rickhulk. Sucia: He was the first victim of the SR chemicals. Frank: Until I skinned myself. Sucia: I wanted to have the radiation. I wanted to rule the world. Frank: Don't use it for evil. Sucia: Nonsense! Daddy Finger: in Today's my birth date. Pig Hulk: You look like daddy but Hulk like. Sucia: He's a clone of a clone of Daddy Pig who was ecposed to SR chemicals. He was created today. Hulk turns back into Peppa Peppa: Why mummy? Sucia: He's my dream man. Daddy Finger: Guess what? Sucia: What? Daddy Finger: You're pregnant. realizes that she has a bump in her belly Sucia: S**t! My water is breaking. Pig and Daddy Finger leave Frank: Let's go Peppa. Peppa: Yeah. Escaping Peppa: Where is LaFanda? Frank: She wanted to sacrifice herself. Peppa: No. Frank: She wanted to save our lives. starts to sob Frank: I know, but we need to escape. Peppa: *stops sobbing* Okay. random montage of Peppa and Frank escaping the HQ and fighting the evil since I'm too lazy to write it Peppa: We did it! Frank: We need to go on this boat so we don't get caught. Peppa: Okay. random boat montage Peppa: NO! *turns into the Pig Hulk* Pig Hulk: Me want to swim. Frank: I'm sorry. *shoots a poison dart at Pig Hulk* Pig Hulk: OHMYGOD! *dies* Frank: Time to relax and write. Aftermath is in a white room with white furniture Peppa: It's white, that means I'm in heaven! sees an apple juice dispenser and goes toward it Peppa: Time to press the button, an unlimited supply of apple juice. *presses many buttons* Voice: off-screen Is this heaven? Peppa: Yes. Wait the apple juice bottles are empty. turns into the Pig Hulk Pig Hulk: Me in hell! Nooooo! Got apple juice? end Category:Fanon Category:Cracktastic